Scared little boy
by brigeeb
Summary: finchel one shot.


Scared little boy

"The wedding was beautiful. The flower girls threw the peddles of witch seemed to come from only the most breath taking roses. The bride strolled down the hall with a walk of such happiness it resembled that of a young child who just got the best gift ever, but it was also so elegant that you would have beveled that queen of England was walking down the aisle herself. Oh that reminds me did I ever tell you that IM practically related to the queen!" I sat sat by Kurt as he fill sanntana in on the details of the wedding seeing as she couldn't be here.

Kurt was right. Wedding was beautiful. Did walk down the hall with pride none of us even knew she had. Looked handsome it looked like he had actual tried on his hair to today,and then there was Finn he looked handsome to. Actualy handsome dose not to it justice . Wait why am I thinking about Finn again? I turn to Kurt

" Im going to get something to drink ;do you want something?" he shook his head no and when back to talking to Santana about the cooler skeem of the wedding. Poor sanntana god knows she was not even the slightly interested. I walk down the hall

"I haven't cried that much Since lordtubbington started smoking again."

" but this time there tears of joy right britt?"

I heard as I passed Sam and Brittany chatting as I walked away I heard brittany's response

" Yah, but IM still confused why isn't his son Jesse here?"

I chuckle to my self. Only Brittany. I walked pasted mike , Tina ,and Mercedes who seemed to be stuck in an awkward situation. Mercedes seemed to have a knack for getting into conversations with broken couples. All the past new directions were here even matt had attended the I walk down the hall IM suddenly cut of by a crying girl. A girl who was never in the new directions and isn't one of the happy couples friends. Nope she was attending as the bestman's heart felt as thou someone had stabbed it.

I reach out my hand to stop her"hey! Are you okay?" I ask my willing my voice to sound more concerned than jealous.

" no I have an asshole of a boy friend who seems to refuse my love for him and his love me."she said between sobs. Yep sounds like one of Finns relashonsps.i reach into my purse to find a tissue to give to her.

" that ... um ...look IM really bad at comforting people I don't how about this ill go talk to Finn and see what I can do?" I offer even thou a part of me is screaming no.

" I doute that would work." she responded wiping her tears with the tissue

" you got another plan." before she could answer I open the door and enter the door.

A quick glance around the room tells me Finn was definitely here and he was made. Run I think to the only standing chair. I look in the corner to see a distressed Finn with his head in his hands.

"hey." he jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Rach! What are you doing here?"he asked his voice grim he had obviously been crying.

" I made a stupid promise I really want to go back on."he raised his eye browse as if to say 'what the fudge are you talking about.' " remember that time when we dated for like a day?'

" Rachel I don't really want to talk ab.."

"No there is a point to this, remember what I said to you back then ?"I interrupted him before he could finish his statement .

"How could i not most insulting thing I had ever heard." he said in a gloomy voice looking down

" well then you might want to shield your self because your still that scared little boy who is afraid to adment that you might care about someone. If you thought I was persistent then you are really in for a surprise with her." not that I would really know " you can't run like a cowered every time someone shows you affection. If you do that then you going to end up alone,and as much as there are times when id like to think differently I know that you don't deserve that." I finish my speech and just as I was about to leave the room.

Finn called" hey rach thank you."

"for what?"I ask

"For doing what you just did. Four years ago you would have used this as an opportunity to sabotage my relationship. You really have changed Rachel. Oh by the way I finally got around to looking up elope. Got to adment kind of creepy.'' I roll my eyes . I turn to the door with my head down hoping he wouldn't see the blush that now graced my face.I walked out the door nodding to the hopeful girl standing out side the door. As I continue to walk down the hall I hear Finn say the word hey. I can't make out the words they spoke to each other but from the sequel she released id say there back together now. What I would give to be her.

" hey Rachel" I turn to see Kurt running towards me " you ready to go ?"

"sure. Can we stop at the lima bean for there to die for ice cream?" I ask

"what are you five?"he says then reducing his voice to a mere wispier" of course were going to get ice cream" I giggle at how immature he is being

As we walk to the car with the cool breeze on our skin I look up to see my star Finn. The only star I want and need to see


End file.
